The present invention relates to a down hole drill having a mechanism for changing the frequency of drill operation. The invention includes several embodiments demonstrating various means and methods for changing frequency. The present invention may be used to change frequency of drill operation during continuous operation of the drill, without having to remove the drill from the hole in which it is operating and without having to cease the drilling operation.